


Hair Care with Shinguji

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling, Hair care, M/M, Mentions of past self harm, Realization, Scars, no beta...we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Gonta think Kiyo’s hair is pretty. Gonta wish Gonta’s hair was like Kiyo’s!” He placed the braid over Korekiyo’s shoulder and smiled. Korekiyo let out a small laugh before he spoke.“I think your hair is quite wonderful too Gonta, you’d just have to maintain it, that’s all. I would not mind showing you the proper way to take care of it.” He brought a bandaged hand to his own face, cupping his cheek. “Will you be busy later today? I may be able to help you then.” Gonta thought for a second before shaking his head no and asking about a time. They agreed on eight pm before parting ways.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193
Collections: Anonymous





	Hair Care with Shinguji

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I’m sorry for the wonky formatting, I’m on mobile haha. enjoy! (and drop some comments!!)

The sweet vanilla scent of fluffy Belgian waffles invaded Korekiyo’s body as he raised his fork to his mask. Kirumi had made everyone breakfast again. He ate quietly in the corner while he observed his classmates. Everything seemed ordinary, Tenko was bothering a very tired Himiko, Angie rambled on about her oh-so-mighty Atua and Kokichi pranced around spouting his random unintelligible nonsense. They were all interesting subjects to Korekiyo, every one of them differed in drastic ways. He’d kept records of their behavior in a journal in his room. He preferred to observe them rather than interact with them, it served him some pretty interesting knowledge on his classmates. 

He poked at his cut up fruit, strawberries and bananas, before popping a piece into his mouth and taking a sip of his warm tea. He zoned out slightly while watching his classmates, he didn’t notice one of them sitting right next to him until he spoke up.

“Good morning Kiyo!” Gonta beamed a bright smile and waved excitedly. Gonta was truly a special subject, a feral child, most anthropologists would give anything to study someone like him. Korekiyo of course, fell into that category. He was intrigued by the boy, the way he talked and the way he acted. Everything about him was interesting, whenever Korekiyo interacted with him, he’d have more things to add to his journal.

“Hello Gonta, how are you this morning?” Korekiyo raised his teacup to his mask once again, taking in a long sip of tea but stopping to enjoy the fragrant scent beforehand. He watched Gonta fumble with his silverware before cutting himself a piece of the waffle and speaking.

“Gonta feel great!” He took a bite and swallowed before asking “How is Kiyo?”

“I’m doing very well, thank you for asking.” Korekiyo placed his teacup down and finished up his waffle. He watched Gonta out of the corner of his eye, taking in whatever information he could receive. Gonta seemed to be avoiding the bananas, bouncing back and forth between bites of strawberries and waffles. Eventually Gonta asked if Korekiyo would like to take the bananas to which he obliged. He turned his body to face Gonta and poked his fork into the slices, slowly popping them into his mouth and eating away. It felt strangely intimate to him, sharing food off another’s plate, but it was nothing serious. He finished and placed his fork back onto his own plate. He placed his hands on the table and tapped his fingers gently as he observed his surroundings. He quickly got lost in his thoughts and was startled as he felt a hand touch his hair. He jumped a bit, his eyes widened and he pulled back. There was a quick apology from the boy next to him.

“Gonta sorry! Gonta should have asked Kiyo first! Gonta just likes Kiyos hair very much!” Gonta quickly withdrew his hands and held them to his own chest.

“Oh, I do not mind if you touch my hair, as long as your hands are clean. You just scared me, that is all.” Gonta nodded and checked his hands. Korekiyo valued his hair highly. Although it reminded him of his past struggles, he kept it. He enjoyed maintaining it, the constant brushing and extensive amount of products he kept in his dorm room showed how much he really cared about it. Gonta took part of his hair into his palm and played with it. It was soft and silky which almost reminded him of some of the bugs he kept in his research lab. Gonta pulled all of Korekiyo’s hair behind his back and separated it before loosely braiding it. 

“Gonta think Kiyo’s hair is pretty. Gonta wish Gonta’s hair was like Kiyo’s!” He placed the braid over Korekiyo’s shoulder and smiled. Korekiyo let out a small laugh before he spoke.

“I think your hair is quite wonderful too Gonta, you’d just have to maintain it, that’s all. I would not mind showing you the proper way to take care of it.” He brought a bandaged hand to his own face, cupping his cheek. “Will you be busy later today? I may be able to help you then.” Gonta thought for a second before shaking his head no and asking about a time. They agreed on eight pm before parting ways.

Korekiyo made his way back to his room after breakfast and flipped through his journal before landing on the correct page. He picked up a pen, twirling it in his fingers and clicking it a few times before adding a few new details to the page.

-“Dislikes bananas”  
-“Enjoys my hair”

…

Korekiyo paced around his room to pass the time. He glanced over at the stack of books on his desk, he’d already read all of them front to back multiple times. It wouldn’t hurt to give another one a reread though. He picked one off the top and sat down on his bed. It wasn’t long before he heard a knock at his door. He opened the door to an excited Gonta.

“Kiyo!” Korekiyo was swept into a crushing hug. He feared for his rib cage as the large man pushed his face against Korekiyo’s collarbone. Korekiyo wheezed slightly.

“Hello Gonta.” He breathed out, “could you please let…go?” His legs dangled and he gritted his teeth. Gonta quickly placed him down and released him from the hug. Korekiyo took in a large breath and straightened out his shirt before inviting Gonta inside of his room. Gonta slid off his blazer and asked Korekiyo where he could hang it, Korekiyo pointed to his closet. Korekiyo made his way to the bathroom and called for Gonta. Gonta stood in the doorway and watched as Korekiyo tied his own hair up, getting it out of his face. He instructed Gonta to sit with his back to the tub.

“First I’ll begin with washing your hair. If you would be so kind as to remove your glasses, I can begin the process.” He outstretched his bandaged hand towards Gonta and waited for him to place his glasses onto his palm before putting them on the counter. Korekiyo sighed, knowing what he had to do next. He despised removing his bandages. Although the possessions stopped a while ago, the evidence still remained on his body through multiple scars on his forearms, legs, and back. He stopped as soon as the possessions stopped, as soon as she was no longer around to force him into it. He did his best to keep his scars hidden away, as to not draw the concern of others. He wished he could just make them disappear, he didn’t want to see them anymore, but they were a part of his past and he slowly was learning to accept them.

“Gonta, I will be required to undo my bandages to properly wash your hair. Please shut your eyes and do not look until I tell you to do so.” Gonta nodded and closed his eyes. Korekiyo rolled up his sleeves and unraveled his bandages, throwing them in the garbage bin afterwards. He detached the shower head and turned it on, leaving his hand under the water as he waited for it to heat up. He gently pushed Gonta’s head over the tub.

“Please let me know if it gets too hot.” He ran the water over Gonta’s hair. He pushed a hand into the forest green mass, parting it and making sure that he got water on all of it. It had been a while since he’d done anyone’s hair, it was a rather comforting experience. It was something he thoroughly enjoyed. He pushed the shower head against Gonta’s scalp, letting the water flood through his hair before turning it off and reaching for one of his shampoo bottles. 

He popped the cap loudly and the sweet cherry blossom scent was released into the air. He poured a generous amount on his palms before he placed both hands on Gonta’s head and massaged the soap in gently. Gonta obviously enjoyed it very much, he pushed his head up into Korekiyo’s palms like an eager dog. Korekiyo chuckled as his gaze landed on Gonta’s expression, which was overflowing with bliss. Korekiyo took his time while he washed the shampoo out, making sure he didn’t miss any. He added conditioner and rubbed it through the mass of hair before standing up and grabbing the shower head once again. He stood over Gonta as he washed it out, he hadn’t noticed that Gonta was staring up at him.

“Gonta! I said to keep your eyes closed, you’re going to get soap in them.” Gonta quickly closed his eyes again.

“Gonta just want to see what Kiyo is doing! Gonta sorry, that was not very gentlemanly of Gonta.” Korekiyo was grateful for the fact that Gonta was farsighted. The fact that he was so close to Gonta’s face meant that he was probably pretty blurry. After he washed the conditioner out, he wrapped Gonta’s hair in a towel. He quickly pulled down his sleeves before he returned Gonta’s glasses and sent him out of the bathroom. Korekiyo found his box of bandages under the sink and rolled up his sleeves to wrap his arms. As he wrapped his left arm, Gonta poked his head into the bathroom.

“Kiyo? Is it ok if Gonta-“ he paused and stared at Korekiyo with widened eyes. Shit. Caught. Korekiyo was only halfway up his forearm when Gonta walked in.

“Kiyo!” Gonta rushed over and took his arm in his hands. Gonta’s hands were rough and calloused against Korekiyo’s smooth skin. “Did someone hurt Kiyo?” He held the arm softly and looked down at Korekiyo with saddened eyes.

“There's nothing to worry about Gonta. These are rather old.” He took his arm back and continued wrapping it up.

“If anyone hurts Kiyo, tell Gonta. Gonta protect Kiyo! Gonta promise.” He smiled softly at Korekiyo. Korekiyo chuckled in response and put down the bandages. 

“Let’s go finish taking care of your hair, yes?” He decided to leave his other arm free of bandages. Gonta already knew, there was no point in covering it. Gonta didn’t shower him with questions or freak out. Gonta even offered to protect him. No, he promised to protect Korekiyo. Somehow that statement made Korekiyo’s head feel strange. Not strange in a bad way but strange in a way he’d never felt before. A way he was never allowed to feel. A way that she kept him from feeling for years and years.

Korekiyo sat behind Gonta with a hairbrush in one hand and the other entangled in Gonta’s hair. It looked incredibly different now that it was washed. Korekiyo made sure to spray a heat protector in Gonta’s hair before he turned on his blow dryer which had been plugged in behind his nightstand. He dried Gonta’s massive amount of hair while continuing to brush it out. By the time he completely dried and flat ironed Gonta’s hair, the nighttime announcement had gone off. Gonta yawned and stretched, his freshly washed hair cascaded over his shoulders.

“Kiyo! Thank you, Gonta so happy that Kiyo helped do Gonta’s hair!” Gonta turned around and pulled Korekiyo into a tight hug. It wasn’t the same as before, this hug did not leave him fearing for his rib cage. This hug made him feel secure and protected. For once in his life he genuinely felt safe. He brought his arms up and around Gonta’s back. Korekiyo pushed his face against Gonta’s chest as Gonta stroked his hair. They sat in silence for a few moments. Gonta slowly leaned back onto the bed, laying on his side while still holding onto Korekiyo. Korekiyo’s hat toppled off of his head as he was pulled down. No words were spoken but an agreement was made through actions, Gonta was defínantly staying in Korekiyo’s room for the night. 

Korekiyo was still in his uniform but he didn’t care, he felt comfortable. Being with Gonta made him feel comfortable. That was something he didn’t realize until now. Was he supposed to feel this way? Was this right? So many questions were left unanswered as he entangled their legs and pulled himself closer to Gonta. 

“Gonta? Could you turn the light off please?” He slowly brushed his fingertips back and forth against Gonta’s shoulder blade. He heard the sound of glasses being folded and placed on the nightstand and a quick click of the lamp beside them. The room remained silent after that as both boys drifted off into sleep, still holding each other tightly.

That was the night that Korekiyo realized he was in love with Gonta Gokuhara.


End file.
